


Shut up, Mako

by KorrasBootlicker



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: CRACKHEAD, Everyone hates Mako, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate mako, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, crackhead hours, mako is dumb, shut the fuck up mako, shut up mako, this is why no one likes you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasBootlicker/pseuds/KorrasBootlicker
Summary: Everyone tells Mako to shut the fuck up because I don't like him. Written for the true Mako haters, as well as the ones who have nothing better to do with their lives.No real plot, just me writing everyone in the same way and having everyone tell Mako to shut up. Simply therapy time.tw/ Mako
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 40
Kudos: 53





	1. $3.50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako asks Asami for money because he is poor and is too lazy to get a job

"I'm headed to the store, do you want anything?" Asami asked as she was grabbing her keys.

"Can you get some ice cream for us later?" Korra said, standing up off the couch.

"I want mint chocolate chip!" Bolin yelled, looking up from the game of Pai Sho he had started with Korra.

"Okay then. Is that it?" Asami said.

"Mind getting me a gallon of milk? You still owe me $3.50 from two weeks ago so you could consider the debt repaid," Mako said as he returned from the bathroom.

"Shut the fuck up, Mako. You're getting that money back from me over my dead body."

"Yeah, Mako, shut the fuck up. No one asked you to talk," Korra said sounding utterly appalled. "You've already caused enough trouble as it is."

"Sorry, bro. They're right. You need to learn to keep quiet every now and then," Bolin shot a sympathetic look toward Mako, who responded with a bewildered look of his own.

"Great," Asami seemingly brightened after getting in her 'destroy Mako's dignity' time for the day. "I should be back in an hour at most." She put on her coat and made for the door.

"Okay, love you! Have fun!" Korra shouted just before returning to Pai Sho with Bolin as the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely short but I just want to tell Mako to shut up. The entire show would be so much better if Mako just did not speak. May or may not be continued idk I'm kind of just using this as therapy time.


	2. Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin Beifong hates Mako more than she hates other people

"Chief! You'll never believe what I just found!" Mako needlessly yelled as he came running into the police station holding a small stack of papers.

"Calm down, kid. What is it?" Lin walked out of her office, clearly annoyed by Mako's presence.

Mako handed the papers to Lin. "You know that case with the Triple Threats? Well, I was going through some old files and I found this. Pretty good stuff, eh?"

"The Triple Threats? Kid," Lin started, "we closed that case two weeks ago. We've already found everything you've got here."

"B- but what do you mean it's closed? I thought it was still open. I thought we haven't finished everything yet." Mako looked at Lin with nothing but sheer confusion.

"Mako, you dumb fuck. We found what we needed and arrested them. There's a trial scheduled in a few weeks. Everyone else knows about this, so get your head out of your ass." She forcefully handed the stack of papers back to Mako.

"But I thought-"

"Shut the fuck up, Mako. I don't have time for this," Lin said as she stormed back into her office and slammed the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is unbelievably short, but Lin doesn't like Mako and neither do I.


	3. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spooky time, and Mako is ruining everything once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mako gets sad because Halloween makes him think about his parents
> 
> Everything makes him think about his parents but still

"Hello?"

" _Mako! You're late! Where the hell are you?_ " Korra screamed over the line. Mako pulled the phone away from his ear at the sound.

"I got held up at the station. I'll be there in half an hour, tops. Promise." Mako pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at the stack of paperwork he had yet to finish.

" _Great. Now we all have to wait for you to finish your stupid police work because this is a GROUP. COSTUME. You can't have people missing from a group costume! It defeats the purpose!_ "

"I'm sorry, Korra. I'll try and hurry."

" _Shut the fuck up, Mako. This is why no one likes you. Get your ass over here. Now._ " Mako heard Korra huff before she hung up and the line went dead.

* * *

"Why do I get the slutty Velma costume?" Mako grumbled as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Stop whining, Mako. I wanted to be Daphne, so obviously Korra had to be Freddie. Bolin wanted to be Shaggy because he likes food and the color green. That just left you, and since you felt like being so shitty about everything, I returned your regular costume and got you a slutty version instead." Asami nearly spilled the drink she gave to Mako as she shoved it into his chest.

"Why can't I at least be Scooby?"

"Because Naga's already a dog so it makes more sense." Naga barked at hearing her name. "You know what, Mako? Just shut the fuck up. That would be so much easier than your constant complaining," Korra seethed.

"Bro, you're not even going to try and defend me?" Mako asked looking at Bolin.

"Sorry, bro. It's a losing battle. They both make a fair point, and you do complain way too much. Maybe being silent could be good for you," Bolin said before he took a sip of his drink.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Bo. Now let's rock this party!" Asami cheered as she dragged Korra away and into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your responses to my bs, so please feel free to comment! :D


	4. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako gets into a car accident because he's dumb and Asami is not buying it.

Asami was rudely woken up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. She grumbled bitter nothings as she made her way out of her room to the front door. When she opened the door, she found a weary Mako standing outside.

"Mako? Do you have any idea what time it is? What the hell could you possibly want at 2 in the morning?" Asami had to refrain from smacking him for his stupid behavior.

"I'm sorry Asami, but I hit a tree down the road and I knew you lived nearby, so I was going to ask if-"

"Mako, I can't- you can't just- just shut the fuck up." Asami rubbed her temples in frustration. "You hit that tree, so you have to deal with it yourself. It's too early for this bullshit. You dare wake me up like this ever again and I'll call the cops on your ass for trespassing on private property." She slammed the door in his face. "What an idiot," she mumbled to herself as she went back to bed.


	5. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's karaoke night, and everyone hears Mako try (and fail) to sing and they are NOT okay with it.  
> Oh also it's Christmas time.

"Okay, that was a truly beautiful rendition of ' _Baby It's Cold Outside_ ' from Korra and Asami! Who's next?" Bolin asked since he was managing the karaoke booth.

"I guess I'll go if no one else wants to," Mako said as he stood up and started walking over to the microphone, ignoring the irritated groans from everyone in the room.

"Uhh, okay. What do you want to sing?"

"' _Last Christmas_ '." Mako saw Asami choke on her drink out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure about that? Seems a little... not your style." Bolin looked concernedly at his brother.

"Yeah, just set it up already." He took the microphone out of its holder and sat on a stool. He waited for Bolin to start the song. As the song began, Mako bobbed his head in time with the music waiting for his entrance.

" _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the-_ "

"MAKO," Korra yelled. Mako looked over to see her holding the plug connecting the microphone to the booth. "Shut the fuck up! Stop singing! This is a crime against our ears! How dare you try and sing something so obviously not in your range. Now no one is in the Christmas spirit and it's your fault." She threw the cable at Mako and went back over to the booth and sat next to Asami.

"She's right, bro. You're really bad at singing," Bolin added.

"Thanks," Mako grumbled as he put the microphone back and walked away.


	6. Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako forgot to vote and he cost the country the election

Korra, Asami, and Bolin were in one of the many living rooms of the Sato mansion, watching the election on the television when they heard the front door open and Mako walked in.

“Hey, bro. Where have you been?” Bolin asked as he picked up a bowl of pretzels.

“I was at the station. Had to finish up paperwork before Lin would let me go,” Mako replied.

“Hey, who did you vote for, again? I forgot,” Korra asked, sitting up off Asami’s lap.

“I was going to vote for- _oh_ _. Oh no._ ”

”What?”

”I forgot to vote.”

”You what?!” Asami yelled. ”No. You didn’t. You didn’t!” 

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Korra pleaded.

“I’m sorry, guys,” Mako said barely above a whisper.

“Shut the fuck up, Mako. You know what? Get out.” Asami demanded, pointing toward the door.

“What? I can’t watch the election with you guys?”

“Absolutely not. You didn’t bother to vote, so you don’t deserve to watch this play out.” Asami grabbed Mako by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the door, practically throwing him onto the porch. “How dare you not vote, like this is all just some joke. Disgusting.” She slammed the door and flattened out the imaginary wrinkles in her shirt before going back to Korra and Bolin.


	7. Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako shits himself and he ran out of toilet paper because he's stupid and can't plan ahead

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Mako mumbled to himself as he looked around in the small cupboard next to the toilet. Well, he at least tried to look, but it wasn't very effective from his vantage point. "Where is it?"

"Hey bro? You okay in there? You've been in there for like an hour." Bolin's muffled voice said through the door.

"Uhh, yeah. But I think I have a small problem." Mako heard Bolin sigh in frustration at the statement.

"I am NOT wiping you again. That was so disgusting, I'm surprised I didn't just throw up on the spot." Bolin gagged at the all too vivid memory.

"No, I don't need your help with that. I just... the toilet paper is gone. We need a new roll. Can you get another one from the closet, maybe?"

"Absolutely not, Mako. How many times have I told you to check before you use the bathroom? I'm not getting it for you, so you can get it yourself. I'm not your maid."

"Bro, please, I can't-"

"Shut the fuck up, Mako. This is disgusting. And embarrassing. You're an adult, and I have better things to do than wait around for you to shit yourself so I can help you. Deal with it." Bolin sighed again and stomped down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is extra stupid, but I just thought it was hilarious for Mako to be stuck on the toilet. I know I have the humor equivalent to that of a toddler, don't come at me.


End file.
